


power trip

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Clexa prompt if you're still taking them: clexa smut involving Lexa's throne/Clarke sitting on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	power trip

“Oh, fuck.”

Lexa raised her head, ignoring the incessant tugs on her hair and smiled smugly against the skin of Clarke’s belly. The sharp relief in Clarke’s voice reverberated down the contours of her body, relaxing against the contours of the Trigedeskru throne. Her fingers relaxed around Lexa’s braids, slowly and reluctantly as Clarke’s eyes flickered open.

It was a good thing that the wine had been flowing all night, keeping prying eyes and ears, leaving the room empty; it was near heresy, allowing a Sky Person to sit in the seat of Lexa’s power, and the risk only made Clarke sweeter on her tongue.

“You're really good at that.” Clarke muttered, clearing her throat. She slipped her fingers from the back of Lexa’s head to the curve of her jaw.

“I aim to please.” Lexa said, turning her lips to the flutter of Clarke’s pulse in her wrist. Clarke shuddered, and her cooling skin heated up again.

“Unfair.” Clarke said roughly. “You won’t even-“ She shifted, trying to straighten to lean down to return the favor, and groaned when Lexa’s arm pressed down against her hips. “You won’t even let me touch you.”

“I did not say we were done.” Lexa said, simply. The corners of her mouth twitched, though, at the pout on Clarke’s face. “If you are coherent enough to complain, I am not finished.”

“I think you just like being on your knees.” Clarke countered, challenge in her eyes. Lexa's eyebrows rose, waiting for Clark to follow up with a cutting joke, or smile, but she didn't. There was no attempt to cut the tension, to dissipate it, and the air shifted between them, as if that infinite space between their faces flexed and buzzed with charge. Lexa opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. It was as if all the air had been knocked out of her, leaving her breathless and with her stomach in knots. 

“ _Heda Lexa_ , the great commander of the Trigedakru, on her knees for one of the Sky People.” Clarke's voice was quiet, almost as whisper, but it made Lexa’s tongue feel heavy and useless in her mouth, and her throat tight for want of water.

“Clarke…“ Lexa shivered, closing her eyes in weakness for a fraction of a second. She was strong in all things, immovable, and she knew by the way Clarke’s thumb stroked the back of her hand that she meant none of it but in truth—but it was not the worst thing, to imagine being used by Clarke. To be nothing more than a vehicle for pleasure, her world narrowed only the movement of Clarke’s hips and the sound of her moans. Lexa shifted, her thighs uncomfortably slick and her belly twisting with want.

She felt her grip on Clarke’s wrist falter, and Clarke twined her fingers through her braids. Her nails scraped bluntly against the nape of her neck, and Lexa could only drop her forehead to Clarke’s abdomen and pant against her skin.

It was a fight for Lexa not to drop her hands and touch herself to Clarke’s words, to finish herself at Clarke’s feet, while Clarke _watched_ —

“Clarke, please.” Lexa gasped.

“What would your seconds say?” Clarke asked, her eyes lidded and intense. “To see you begging at the foot of your own throne, desperate for me to touch you, _fuck_ you— to see you weak?”

Lexa didn’t resist when Clarke’s hand in her hair guided her mouth back to her sex, her green eyes locked to Clarke’s blue.

“Be weak, Lexa.” Clarke said, gasping and pushing her hips into the soft curve of Lexa’s mouth. “The living are hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i'm basically a trashcan


End file.
